Shadow Tide
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Salv, son of the moon demon, is very sick. Gill knows how to help him, but Sparrow refuses to accept it. Also, in this story you learn why Charlie is living with his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with the next story, 'Shadow Tide,"**

**Hope you enjoy…And I still don't own JCA**

All of the demon sorcerer's children had taken to staying at the dump when they weren't running around doing their own little thing. Drago was always there, and Spark was there most of the time, whether to visit with her favorite cousin, Drago, or to be with her new boyfriend, MC Cobra. Kaze spent a bit of time there, but was constantly running off to the mall whenever Spark wasn't paying attention to her.

Sparrow rarely went to the dump, she would rather be around her dad and Frank…and Charlie and Jade too, of course. Not one of these demons had seen hide or hair of most of their other cousins. The demons that haven't stopped by the dump yet were the Monkane, son of the mountain demon, Fare daughter of the earth demon, and Gill son of the water demon.

Even though Sparrow spent hardly any time at the dump she's lately been seen there constantly.

Sparrow, daughter of Hsi Wu, was worried…very worried.

Her younger cousin was sick, and it wouldn't be that much to worry about, but he was just getting worse. Salv, nine year old son of the moon demon, had been sick ever since they first got into the human world. Everyone hoped that he would get better over time, but if anything, he'd gotten worse.

Sparrow knelt beside her little cousin and put a wet cloth on his head. The nine year old boy was very pale and had a very high fever, they had to constantly keep him in the shade or else he would get about ten times worse. Sparrow couldn't figure out what was wrong with the dark haired boy.

Sparrow may be one one of the youngest of her cousins, but she was the one who tried the most to get Salv better. She was the only one with enough patience to deal with the sick boy. Kaze and Spark helped out when they could, Drago never helped, but he was worried, even if he didn't show it very much.

There was one person they could go to for help, well, technically speaking, two, but neither of them was very appealing. Sparrow didn't know either of them very well, but she did know that one of them was dangerous, and the other was proud. Going to the proud one for help would mean practically begging for his help, Sparrow guessed that he was so devious that she would almost have to sell her soul to get him to help her.

Sparrow sighed and said quietly, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"But I do," a voice says. Sparrow turns around to see the speaker. Standing in front of her is a tan teenage boy who was wearing a purple vest with yellow trimming. He left his stomach bear to show some really bad scars he had. He had wild dark hair with blue streaks in it.

"I told you the kid shouldn't have come with us, he can't handle humans." The teenager says. Sparrow says angrily "You're wrong, Gill, he's not like that, it's just a normal sickness." Gill holds up his hands defensively and says "Calm down Sparrow, I'll let you have your opinion on that, you let me have mine. That aside, he's really not looking very well, is he? You must be desperate to help him."

Sparrow sighs, she really was desperate now, she had no choice, she had to go to one of the people that could help her. Weighing the choices in her mind, Sparrow picks one. She says, "You're right, I am desperate." With that the girl stands up and picks Salv up, she starts walking quickly away.

Gill is surprised, "Where do you think you're going Sparrow?" he asks, following her. Without turning around, Sparrow replies "To go find help." Gill steps in front of Sparrow and says calmly, "Sparrow, the help I was talking about was me. You know I know how to deal with this sort of thing."

Sparrow looks Gill in the eyes and says "I know you do. I'm sorry, but I'm going to go to someone else for help, a more, well, reliable person." And she walks around Gill and continues on her way. Gill swiftly catches up to her.

"And who would this 'more reliable person' be?" He asks.

"His name's Frank," Sparrow says simply. This statement causes Gill to stop in his tracks.

"Hang on a second, Frank?" Gill says, stunned, "You mean that human boy who has demon chi in him?"

"Yes," Sparrow says, "Frank's a good friend of mine, I trust him." With that statement Sparrow gets out her reddish brown wings and flies away.

Gill is now furious, "Trust him?" Gill yells, "Are you telling me that you trust that stupid fire demon more then you trust me?" Sparrow doesn't answer, she just keeps flying away.

Gill yells out in frustration, then runs off after Sparrow.

**Alright, let's just end it there. Man, I feel good about this chapter for one big reason, I wrote it and it was really short, yet I wanted it to end exactly here, so I went back and added stuff and nearly doubled the length.**

**I know the chapter is still short, but I say it's good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the next chapter of 'Shadow Tide.' Hope you enjoy it**

**And I still don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, look it up, my name's not on it.**

Sparrow flew to Uncle's shop as fast as she could, because that was usually where you could find Frank and the others, Sparrow didn't know why, but that was their meeting place.

She felt pretty guilty about what she'd said to Gill, she didn't think it was insulting when she said it, but after thinking about it she realized that it was. She couldn't believe that she had basically said that she trusts their no good uncle more then she trusts her cousin. But the sad thing was that it was true.

No, she didn't trust her uncle, but she did trust Frank. Guess it's still pretty bad that she trusts someone that she's known for only about a month more then she trusts her cousin that she's known her whole life. But she didn't really know Gill; she hadn't seen him for years since he ran away. Still, he's family. Sparrow made a note to apologize to him, later, after Salv was better.

Sparrow got to Uncle's shop and went inside, quickly finding her friends.

"Hey Sparrow," Frank says, acting normal as usual, then he sees her worried expression and the unconscious kid in her arms and says "What happened?"

Sparrow lays Salv down on the couch and says "He's sick, I had hoped that he would get better, but he hasn't, I was hoping that you could help him." Frank looks surprised and says "Okay, I can try, but I'm not sure what I can do… " Sparrow interrupts him by suddenly hugging him, saying "Thank you, and don't worry, I know how you can help. All you have to do is harness the power of Shendu and use the power of the horse talisman."

Frank pushes Sparrow out of hugging him and says "Uh, Sparrow, I can't do that." Seeing the confused look on her face he continues "I can use the powers of _some_ of the talismans, the horse is one that I can't use." Sparrow looks confused still, then gets all depressed. She sits and cries out "Great, now there is no option I know of to help him, it's not like I can go ask Gill for help."

Seymour responds to that name, "Gill? You mean Bai Tza's kid? What would he be able to do?"

"He's actually a really good healer." Sparrow says, "But he's already volunteered to help and I turned him away. There's no way he would willingly help after I already told him I would rather have Shendu's help then his."

"Wait, you said that? That's harsh." Seymour says. Sparrow groans and says "I know, I didn't mean to say it, it just came out."

Jade decides to add in something "Hey, you just need the horse talisman, right?" Sparrow nods and Jade continues, "Well we could just go to section thirteen and get the actual talisman."

"You have the actual talismans?" Sparrow asks, "I thought they were scattered,"

"They were, but Uncle Jackie got them back." Jade says, "So we gonna go to section thirteen or what?"

Sparrow and Seymour are excited about this, but Frank is a little unsure of what he wants to do.

"I want to go," Frank says quickly, then he grabs his head as if it hurts and says "Wait, I shouldn't go, but I want to, but I can't." And he just starts having this little fight with himself. Jade looks at Frank strangely and Sparrow looks concerned about him. After a minute Seymour says, "Hey Jade, are the talismans kept in the same room as Shendu is?"

"No, they're in the same hall, but in two different vaults," Jade says. Seymour nods and says "Okay then, Frank, I think it's safe for you to go, we'll just keep an eye on you, okay?" Frank looks happy about this and agrees. Finally Jade figures out why Frank had freaked out.

"Duh, I forgot, Frank can sort of be possessed by Shendu, it wouldn't be very good to have the dragon be in total control."

"Exactly," Seymour says, "And the closer Frank is to Shendu, the more of an influence my brother is on him. But I think it should be fine."

Frank turns to Charlie and says "Hey, you wanna go?" Charlie shakes his head, "Nah, I think I'll stay here and keep an eye on the kid." Frank shrugs and runs off with the others to section thirteen, leaving Charlie with Salv. What none of them noticed was that there was somebody who had been listening in on their every word.

**I know the chapter is a little short, but there should be another two chapters after this one rather then just the usual three. It might be a while before I get another chapter up, but I will do it…eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And after a long wait I am back. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I will be getting stories up a lot more quickly for a while. Oh, and there's a bit of blood in this chapter, just warning you.**

**I still don't own JCA.**

Just a minute after the others had left Charlie heard a window opening. Charlie turns and see's someone climbing inside, but before Charlie can say anything the person runs over and puts his hand over Charlie's mouth and says "Calm down, I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just want to help." The person takes his hand off of Charlie's mouth and Charlie asks "Who are you?"

"My name's Gill, I'm Sparrow's cousin." He says. "Wait," Charlie says, "Sparrow said that you wouldn't be willing to help at all." Gill walks over to Salv and says, "That's because Sparrow is a fool, Salv is my cousin too, and regardless of what Sparrow thinks, I don't want the kid to be hurting like this."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Charlie asks. Gill nods and says, "It's pretty obvious, even Sparrow knows, she just refuses to admit it." "Well, do you know how to fix him?" Charlie asks. Gill stops and looks at Charlie and says, "Yes, but I will need your help. Will you help me?" "Well, what do I need to do?" Charlie asks.

Gill reaches into his pocket and takes out a knife, he says "I'm going to need some of your blood." "What? Why?" Charlie asks nervously. Gill explains, "Salv is a unique kind of demon that we call 'Unspeakables'. They are just randomly born and all unspeakables are looked down on. They are demons who, even in their demon form, look just too human. A lot of the times these demons leave the demon world and go to live in the human world. What you humans would call these demons are Vampires or Werewolves, or similar creatures. Salv is a vampire, but he hasn't been awakened as one. Coming to the human world where there is suddenly sunlight and human blood is just overwhelming for him. Once he is awakened then he will be able to take it easier. To awaken him we have to give him some human blood, which is what I need from you."

Charlie nods his head nervously and says "Okay, I can do that." Gill goes into the kitchen and grabs a bowl and brings it back to where Charlie and Salv are. He puts the bowl down and holds Charlie's arm over it. "If blood makes you nauseous then I suggest you close your eyes." He cuts Charlie's arm, making a cut about three inches long and not dangerously deep. He collects the blood in the bowl and waves his hand over the bowl, making it glow purple and then fade back to normal.

Gill takes the bowl and brings it over to Salv. He forces Salv to drink the blood. Next he puts his hands on Salvs shoulders and chants a spell, immediately Salv transforms into a bat. Gill picks up the bat and takes it to a closet, hanging him upside down inside of it. Gill closes the closet door and says. "Salv will stay sleeping until night comes, then he will be completely all right. But he should drink at least some blood every day.

Charlie shudders and says "Drinking blood, it sounds pretty gross, man." Gill smiles and says "I totally agree, but it's good for him, he's a vampire." At that instant Sparrow and the others return, the minute that Sparrow enters the room she notices that Gill is there and Salv isn't.

"Gill, what did you do?" Sparrow exclaims, "Where is Salv?" Gill opens the closet and points to the bat. Sparrow moves to slap Gill but he grabs he hand before she can. Sparrow says angrily "Why did you do that? You just ruined his life. He now has no choice but to live as an outcast." Gill lets go of Sparrows hand and says. "I did not do that to him, he has had no choice since he was born. He can not change what he was born to be."

"Oh look who is talking." Sparrow says. "You've been running away from what you are since you were a kid, Water boy."

"I am _not_ a water demon." Gill says angrily.

"Yes you are," Sparrow shouts, "And you want to know why? Because you are exactly like your mom. Not just because you're a water demon, but because you act like her too."

"I am nothing like my mother." Gill says furiously and he storms out of the room. Seymour looks at Sparrow and says "Was that really necessary?" "What did I do? I stated a fact." Sparrow defends herself. "It doesn't matter, you went a little far with comparing Gill to his mom." Seymour says. "Why should it matter?" Sparrow asks, "What did his mom ever do to him?" Seymour sighs and says, "You saw those scars that he has, right? That's what she did to him."

The kids sit in shock for a minute and Charlie just gets up and heads for the door. "Where are you going?" Jade asks. "I'm going to go find Gill," Charlie says as he runs after the teenager.

**How come my chapters are always so short? Oh well, I will work on it, promise. Until later, I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe you've noticed by now that this story will be more about Charlie then Frank. The next story will be the same, because I gotta give Charlie at least some love.**

**I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, but I do own Gill, Sparrow, Salv, and all the other demon sorcerers' kids…besides Drago.**

Charlie ran down the streets of the city, trying to figure out where Gill would be. Finally he finds someone who had seen the demon and tells Charlie where he headed to. Charlie goes toward the ocean, where the person had told him Gill was. And there he is, standing on a rock near a small cove, Charlie shudders and nervously heads for the rock too.

"Hey, Gill, what are you doing out here?" Charlie asks. Gill turns and makes room on the rock for Charlie to join him, for it was a fairly large rock.

"I don't know what I'm doing out here." Gill answers. "I can't think of why I came here, of all places, when I despise the water."

"Well, you aren't the only one who doesn't like water," Charlie says. Gill looks at Charlie and says "Water makes you nervous too? Why?"

Charlie sighs and looks out to the sea and says "A few years ago my family went on a boat tour, but something went wrong and the ship starting sinking. And, as usual, they didn't have enough life boats for everybody. Me and my brother were okay, but I have no clue what happened to my parents. I don't know if they're alive, or dead, or anything."

Charlie sighs and continues "After that I just don't like being near water, it's so unpredictable and deceiving, you never know how dangerous it is until it's too late."

Gill nods and says "I completely agree, my mother is exactly like that. Most everybody else loves the sea, saying it is so calm and peaceful, they only say that because they are oblivious to the shadows underneath the surface."

Charlie hesitates before saying "So, your mother gave you those scars on your stomach, huh?"

Gill stiffens at that question, but relaxes after a minute and says, "Yeah, I was sort of a disappointment for her. I wasn't evil enough. The only magic I would use was to heal people, even as a little kid. Whenever I did something that she didn't like she would punish me for it. This is why, when we found out about our parents being imprisoned I was overjoyed. All my other cousins, even Drago, were at least a little upset. I was just happy that I didn't have to deal with my mother anymore and I decided to leave my cousins and go learn how to be a better healer, even as an eight year old I despised her."

The boys sit in silence for a minute after their stories, finally Charlie says "So, you're a healer? I thought that demons had elements, or something like that."

"Yeah, most of them do." Gill says, "I sort of can control water, but it just backfires, literally." Gill stoops down and puts his hands in the water. When he brings them up he's holding a water orb.

"How does it backfire?" Charlie asks, but a second later he finds out how. The water orb suddenly grows a tentacle like thing which slaps Gill, causing him to drop the water.

"That's how, the water doesn't like me controlling it, and it's kind of picky." Gill says. Charlie nods, and says, "But you can control the water. Maybe you have another elemental power, something related to water."

Gill nods and stands up again, but then he gets a look at Charlie's arm and see's that the cut is still bleeding. Gill says "Wow, I completely forgot about that cut, I was meaning to take care of that." Charlie looks down at the cut, he had forgotten about the cut for a minute there too. But now that he was thinking about it, he realized that it was hurting.

Gill takes Charlie's arm and lowers it towards the water, saying. "We gotta clean it, and purify it." Charlie wasn't so sure that sea water would clean it very well, but Gill was the healer here, so he let him put his arm in the water.

Gill puts his hands over the cut and concentrates, using a spell to purify the cut. Charlie asks Gill a question, "Why doesn't the water like you controlling it?" Gill says "Probably because it still obeys my mother. Even when she's out of my life she is still in charge." As Gill says that, Charlie realizes that the water has gotten colder.

Wait, this is unnaturally cold water, like, ice cold. Charlie pulls his arm out of the water and away from Gill. His arm had gone numb and was looking frozen. Gill and Charlie look at his arm in amazement.

"How did that happen?" Charlie asks. Gill thinks for a second and says, "Maybe I do control an element."

"What? You mean Ice?" Charlie asks. "Exactly," Gill says, "I may actually have been born a water demon, but years of abuse have turned me cold and hard, and cold and hard water is ice."

Charlie looks confused, but he says "Okay, doesn't make sense, but, then again, you guys are demons and who knows what logic there is when you're a demon."

"Now you're getting it," Gill says.

"But, what about when you picked up that water orb?" Charlie asks, "It didn't turn to ice."

"True," Gill says, thinking, "all the other times I controlled water it stayed water. But I haven't done it much, what was different about today"

Charlie thinks back to what Gill was talking about when the cold started coming. "You were thinking about your mom, and how much you hate her. Do you usually do that?"

"No, never…well, all the time, but never when using water because I don't want to provoke it even more." Gill says.

"Provoke the water?" Charlie says, "Okay, anyways, why don't you try that. Except, how are you going to try it?"

Gill smiles and says "I'm going to do something that I've wanted to do for a long time."

Gill then stoops down and punches his fist down on the water. The second his fist touches the water it turns into ice. The next ten feet of water is now ice.

"That was impressive." Charlie says. Gill nods and says "Yeah, I've wanted to do that to my mom for a long time. The sea isn't exactly my mom, but it will do for now."

"What will do for now?" Jade asks. Charlie and Gill both jump and turn to see Jade standing there with Frank, Seymour and Sparrow.

"How long have you guys been there?" Gill asks.

Sparrow steps forward and says "Only for a minute. We saw you turn the water into ice, that's all." Sparrow steps up to Gill and hugs him, catching him off guard.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Gill asks. Sparrow shakes her head and says "I'm so sorry Gill." Gill pushes Sparrow away and says "Forget about it Sparrow, it's fine."

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you" Sparrow says, "I knew that Salv was a vampire, I was just frustrated about how others would treat him, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Sparrow I told you, it's fine." Gill says.

Frank looks at Charlie and says, "Hey, I think that's the first time that I've ever seen you in, or on, the water."

"It's not water, it's ice," Charlie says. Frank shrugs and says, "Hey, I say it counts." "Whatever you say, Frankie." Charlie says, looking over at Gill. Gill and Charlie share a knowing look with each other. They both hated and feared the water, but it was a lot easier to be afraid of something if you know that someone else shares that same fear.

**Yeah, I'm not sure how to end this, so I'll just do it there. And what sucks is that this is the end of the story and I ended it awfully. Anyways, I'm not sure what I'm going to call the next story, but it will, once again, be more about Charlie then about Frank.**


End file.
